Twivergence
by FourTrisEternally
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds out about the Factions? Bella's only been away from humans for 3 months. What happens when she meets The Divergent gang? And when they find out about the vampires? What if Four became one of them? Will all hell break loose? Read and find out! Rated T for minor use of language and vulgarity (i.e. sex questions or dares) Please read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Divergent, just the plot. I wish I owned them though :D Also, they look like they did in the movie. The POV will keep bouncing back n forth, sorry. As a side note, I exaggerated the size of the Cullen's House a lot, so the story would work out. :P :D**

Bella's POV

"BELLA! BELLA! THERE'S SOME PEOPLE VISITING! C'MON, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE! BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard in all for corners of the earth, for god's sake.

"Why right now Emmett? You know I have to work on a 10,000 word essay on Egypt!" I screeched back and his reply was, "You can do that later! C'mon already!" I sighed and looked at Edward. He shrugged and we went downstairs.

There were humans. I could smell them. What did Emmett drag me into? As I rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, I saw 6 different humans here. The first introduced herself as Tris Eaton. She was short, blonde, and had a tattoo of three birds on her neckline. Next she introduced this man as Four Eaton, saying that he was her husband. Then she introduced Christina, and her boyfriend Will. Last but certainly not least, there was Zeke Pedrad. He smelled _really_ good. I swallowed and stopped my breathing, but kept moving my shoulders and chest. I had this down to a science by now, acting like a human. Oh, and Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna.

"Are they going to be staying for… Dinner?" I asked Carlisle and got a shake of the head but he smiled warmly at them and told them to make themselves at home. I stretched my shield to Edward to ask what they were here for. He 'told' me that Emmett heard of them and invited them to our house to play a game of truth or dare and never have I ever. I sighed and made my way to the living room, sitting on Edward's lap.

"Your house is huge! I've never seen anything so big! Well, the Pit is bigger but certainly not more beautiful. All we have is cold steel rooms and walls." Christina said in awe. Tris told her not to be so rude, but I told her it was okay, we get that a lot when we have guests. Carlisle smiled at me encouragingly, meaning I was doing a good job with my thirst. They seemed to noticed how my eyes were redder than the others, but an hour into the truth or dare game, and everyone was joking and laughing. Alice and Jasper were on a vacation and Rosalie was visiting Benjamin and Kebi, so it was just Emmett, Edward, me and the humans.

"Okay, okay. Hmmm. Bella. Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asked me before realizing that I wouldn't possibly understand that. But Zeke stopped her from explaining to see if I could get it.

"Dauntless, duh!" I said in my snootiest voice, which made everyone laugh. She tapped her finger on her chin for what seemed like an eternity before answering.

"I dare you to smash the Vanquish!" She giggled delightfully at my love's expression. Emmett helped me up and I grabbed my steel baseball bat. As Emmett held Edward back, I slammed the baseball bat against the car's windows. The humans are giggling uncontrollably, which made Jasper happy, which made us even more happy. Oh yeah, Jasper and Alice came back halfway into our game. I smashed the bat against the headlights and taillights next. The feeling inside me felt so good, I kept doing that on every part of the car. Until I picked it up and threw it against a tree. The humans stopped laughing and watched. I smiled and felt good that I could get rid of that thing once and for all.

"Hey Bella? Why am I picking up on jealousy from you?" Jasper asked suddenly. "Are you jealous of Edward's car?" He laughed and Emmett joined in and soon everyone, including the humans were either snickering or laughing their asses off. I gave a final glare at them and they all shut up instantly. After we went back inside, we continued the game. It was my turn. I focused my gaze on Zeke and he 'gulped' and his heart sped up just abit.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" I smiled and he replied, "Dauntless, Duh!" I laughed and it came out sounding evil, though I didn't mean that. He slid backwards an inch.

"I dare you to... "

**Hahaha Cliffy! Anyways, I need more good dares, ones you'd expect Emmett or Zeke would say. Review and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks muffins!**

**-Me mwahahaha**


End file.
